The primary mission of the University of Rochester (UR) Developmental Center For AIDS Research (D-CFAR) is to raise the overall quality and quantity of HIV/AIDS research at the UR. This objective will be achieved by the establishment of four interconnected core facilities, and by leveraging the infrastructure created for the UR's Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). The Administrative Core (Core A) will oversee the progress of the entire D-CFAR and facilitate functions necessary for the day-to-day function of the D-CFAR through organizational and fiscal oversight, support of program communications and program evaluation, and creation of a Bioinformatics resource that will support the entire D-CFAR program. The Developmental Core (Core B) will catalyze new multidisciplinary research on HIV/AIDS by funding pilot awards that support new collaborative efforts in strategically selected "areas of opportunity". Support will also be provided for Traveling Fellowships and Mentored Investigator Awards patterned on the K08 mechanism; this will complemented by the creation of a structured mentoring program for young faculty and a grant facilitation service. New scientific seminar programs will also be supported, as well as pilot collaborations with international partners in South Africa. The Clinical Science Core (Core C) will be structured around the concept of a "Protocol Team Service", that draws on the 20-year experience of the major UR HIV/AIDS clinical research programs. This will provide an 'investigator-centered' service that addresses the most pressing needs that clinical researchers face as they design, implement and conduct their studies, including support for Biostatistics, Data Management and Biomathematical Modeling. Core C will also support research collaborations with partners in South Africa. Finally, the Basic Research Core (Core D) will provide a full range of virology and immunology assays, as well as access to institutional core facilities. New services will include the creation of a Recombinant Protein Expression service, in response to faculty needs that were identified during the strategic planning process. Additional services will be provided through Molecular Virology and Flow Cytometry services, and will include availability of lentiviral vectors; a centralized Sample Repository will be also created, to facilitate access to, and storage of, clinical specimens. The success of the D-CFAR mission will be ensured by oversight from Internal and External Advisory Boards, a formal outcomes assessment program, and an active, effective strategic planning process. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (Dewhurst, S) [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administrative Core has been organized to exploit institutional research strengths at the University of Rochester (UR), and to leverage the UR's Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). The primary mission of Administrative Core will be to support the research programs of participating D-CFAR members, and to facilitate new research interactions and projects. The Administrative Core will fulfill its mission by: overseeing the entire D-CFAR and the establishment of new programs; supporting the functions necessary for the day-to-day function of the D-CFAR (through organizational and fiscal oversight); providing a comprehensive D-CFAR strategic planning process; and interacting with internal and external advisory boards that will provide crucial guidance and advice. The Administrative core will also provide support for program evaluation and communications (including a dedicated web site, as well as scientific seminars and meetings), and it will create a shared Bioinformatics resource, designed to serve all D-CFAR members. This resource will coordinate and integrate existing clinical databases and data files into a shared virtual data repository; it will also adapt systems and standards for general communication and data collection; develop tools that enhance subject recruitment; implement strategies for delivery of behavioral interventions; facilitate collaboration with investigators in South Africa; and provide analytical tools and software to support laboratory-based studies. A process of regular internal and external review, combined with a comprehensive plan for measurement of specific objectives and outcomes, will ensure that each of the D-CFAR initiatives makes desired progress. Overall, the Administrative Core will provide the "glue" required to successfully integrate the various components of this D-CFAR with key institutional centers and programs, and to make sure that it achieves a level of progress necessary for successful conversion to a full CFAR award. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]